ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Sick of Plants
Sick of Plants is the sixth episode of the series Simien 10. Plot Zynon, Allen, Simien, Vorkus and Omnimorph are fighting an evil Flourana named Zilemm, though Ic is nowhere to be seen. While fighting the team, Zilemm releases strange pods to Simien, which is Spikeback. Simien is automaticlly changed back for an unknown reason. Zilemm runs from them, saying his mission was complete, when Ic comes. Zynon was mad about Ic for not appearing in time, and suggests they should go to the ship to see what happened to Simien. Zynon says that Simien was infected by a disease and should be cured immediately. Simien doesn't want to, when suddenly mutant plants start attacking the city. Simien turns into Megabite to defeat the plants, but discovers that the disease affected his aliens too. When Simien is checked, Ic says he has Pianta Malata, which is a type of disease cured only by the Uamakata flower. Zynon says it grows only in a cave in Argentina. Zilemm, who entered the ship too to spy after them, says that they helped him a lot. Zynon says that the Uamakata flower also can give enormous power to any Flourana, Xylopyron, Methanosian or any plant controlling species. Simien suggests that he, Ic and Allen should go to the cave before Zilemm and cure the disease. They traveled using the Voiture-Avion, a jeep that can turn into any vehicle. They land some kilometers from the cave, because there is nowhere to land around the cave. Zilemm suddenly comes from under the jet, saying he was under there the whole time. Simien turns into Whirlwind to fight him, but is attacked by some mutant plants. He defeats them, but Zilemm ran away to the cave. Ic turns the Voiture-Avion to a jeep, and they drive to the cave. When they get near the cave, the see that Zilemm is inside already. Simien turns into Tongue Twister to spy after him and attack him by suprise. Because of the sickness affects, Tongue Twister changed into random colors when he sneezed. Zilemm finds him, but Simien manages to take a flower and cure himself. Zilemm shoots the pods to Allen, which makes Allen's Pyronite mode a freezing Pyronite. Simien turns into Brainfreeze and together they freeze Zilemm. Allen takes a flower to cure himself, but Ic said it's just a normal cold, and Allen will have to wait until he is cured. Ic discovers that he has a disease too, and the episode ends with Allen and Ic sneezing in bed.... Main Events *The first appearance of Zilemm, mutant plants and Spikeback *Simien gets sick and it affects his aliens *First appearance of the Voiture-Avion *Simien transforms for the first time into Spikeback *Simien transforms for the first (and last) time into sick versions of Megabite, Whirlwind and Tongue Twister Aliens Used *Spikeback *Megabite (sick) *Whirlwind (sick) *Tongue Twister (sick) *Brainfreeze Characters *Simien *Ic *Allen *Zynon *Omnimorph *Vorkus Villains *Zilemm *Mutant plants Quotes *'Zynon': Simien, the disease you got may affect your aliens *'Simien': Nonsense, you remember that my leg bleeded, I turned into Whirlwind and Soundwave I was completely normal *'Zynon: '''These aliens don't even have legs! *'Simien: 'So? *'Zynon: '(while fighting Zilemm) Where is Ic? We need his Cryokinetic powers to defeat Zilemm's Chlorokinetic powers! *'Simien: 'Oh great. Can you explain in English! *'Zynon: 'I did explain in English, I didn't explain in French or Spanish. *'Allen: 'Simien meant in a English non-genius creatures can understand *'Zynon: '''Oh, I get it. Us need Ic ice to freeze Zilemm plants. Simien understand? Category:Simien 10 Category:Episodes in Simien 10 Category:Episodes